Unions/Units/Alliances
This page is here so we can keep track of all the different Unions/Units/Alliances and what they have done to help/threaten or hurt us. Add all the ones you know. The best way to sum up this page is a list of organizations of species, and groups. New Age Union (NAU) Add info Add News Silent Shadows Unit (SSU) Add News Add Info. The Hooded Union (THU) They seem to maintain their promise of peace. The Hidden Force (THF) Not very present, but still around on sites. The Hunters (TH) Have not seen since the shutdown of Free Realms. R.I.P. The Power of Three (TPoT) Multiple sets of them throughout Free Realms and now in Feral Realms, not to present from day to day. Darklight Confederation (D|L) Confederate soldiers, farmers, traders, merchants, and mercs that fight for independence and against injustice. We've merged with lots of the other original Equalists after the death of this Moonstar person. We're most active on our new locale, GOFA, but are still scattered across other sites (yes, FH included). Came to light to the felines 'cause of an ongoin' conflict between one of our mercs who was falsely accused of genocide and the now deceased terrorist, Legend Moonstar. Long as ya don't give us a reason to fight, we leave other folks at peace. We take injustice real serious, and'll fight to the death to vindicate any of our members, even if it's past due. To those who wanna challenge us, we put up a hell of a fight, we never give up, and gruella combat is our specialty. Not ta mention the size advantage. Think twice. We ain't allied with the Clans, Packs, or the NAU, and after this whole fiasco with y'all givin' Vance hell, it'll probably stay that way, give or take a lil' bit of tension. Die hard, and prosper. The D|L motto. Guardians of The Realms (GoTR) Large group, some of you may be in. Generalized Groups A series of similar groups Packs (P) Clans © Ponies (H) Dragons (D) ( Dragon games Dragon's Den, Dungons & Dragons Online) Darkclaw F Dragon Current game: Dragon's Den Other Games: Dungons & Dragons Online ( rarely play now ) Gender: A slick purple and black dragon with purple flaming claws Description: After my so called death a wise old dragon named Nightlock had other plans in mind. He knew of my darkness and destruction. So of course he took my soul and brought it to a world called Dragon's Den. I am not sure what he has in store for me but as long as I am far away from FeralRealms the better. When I was reborn and created into my dragon body I saw many beautiful lands with magic. I knew from this day on I belonged in Dragon's Den. I meet many others like me and I am proud to call them family. If only however, I regret hurting the ones back in Feralheart. I won't be alone for long my sister Nightshade, Ryder and Crystal will join me. I no longer fear the NAU, Alyx or AlexRealms for of course dragons from what I was told rule the lands and world due to their wise nature, strong flight, hot flames, immune to magic. Nothing now can stop me unless your strong enough to face a fearless dragon. About Dragons Dragons are like clans and packs but I will warn you they are stronger, meaner and more deadly. Some are actually friendly. Dragons come from all over the world small, big, fat, skinny , colorful too. Dragons live together as one for stronger power but some live alone in caves. Some are new borns which are called Hatchlings. Others are great and wise and can know magic spells these are called Elders. Now each dragon is born with a special gemstone to help them contain energy and power. Not all dragons have just have one power. No these class of dragons are rare beyond imagine some contain darkness: fear, poison, shadows. Some might contain Earth, fire, water and light. Anyways, Dragons lived millions and millions of years ago when dinosaurs came to the medieval times. They have been hunted down too so don't think your not the only one. Dragons love to eat crystals and meat. They also love caves too! Dragon pics from Darkclaw Web link http://DragonsDen.freeforms.net